Unnecessary Stress
by Rebeccatom1
Summary: Fan fiction on Tom Cruise and Rebecca Ferguson.


Unnecessary Stress

It was 9:01 a.m. on a Saturday morning, when Rebecca was awoken by a phone call from her friend, Simon. Apparently, he had called multiple times before, but she was in a deep sleep. "Hello?" She answered as she rubbed her eyes and unplugged her phone from her charger.

"Rebecca where are you? Did you just get up? And where the hell is Tom? Please tell me you know." She looks over beside her, and smirks. She gives Simon a "Oh yes. I know where he is." response.

"What are you all frazzled about this early?" She asked Simon curiously. "And why do you need to know where Tom is?" She looked over her bare shoulder again to see Tom fast asleep face towards her side of the bed, and arm extended to where she was a minute ago.

"Well, you know, there's this thing called premieres and FLIGHTS WE NEED TO CATCH!" Simon screamed through the phone. Rebecca smacks Tom in a playful way, not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough to wake him up.

"Oh shit! I completely forgot! When does our flight leave?" She jumped out of bed in her underwear and bra, and looked around for her t-shirt she threw off last night. Tom was up and awake, but very confused as to why she was running around so frantically. (He had another one of his tricks up his sleeve.) But he didn't mind. He thought she looked rather cute running around in the under garments he picked out for her to wear last night

Simon answered Rebecca's question with a very sarcastic tone in his voice and said, "In 2 minutes. I'm kidding, don't freak out. You have 3 hours to get here, but depending on where you are right now, and how prepared you are, which doesn't seem very well, you might miss the flight." He states as he looked around at the rest of the cast at the airport in LA, California. Christopher gave Simon the look, they all knew where she was, and who was with her. They just like to play dumb and go along with their secretive games.

"Oh shut up Simon." Rebecca said while running to the bathroom to brush her hair. "Goodbye. I'll see you at the airport soon." She ended the call. "Tom! Why did you pick out the most complicated bra for me to get on and off?" She hears no answer, but instead, the tv was turned on in the living room. She ran out of the bathroom in her robe with her freshly washed brunette hair in a white towel. "Tom! Hurry up babe! We leave for Paris soon! You aren't even packed and no body knows your over here in the first place." She tried to act serious, but Tom always thinks she looks so cute when she's mad, and wasn't frazzled.

"I know." Tom says while looking her up and down. "Swede. You know me. I have everything planned out perfectly. Your bag is by the door. I had your stylist pick out your outfits and shoes out for the premieres and your breakfast is in the kitchen. All you have to do is relax until you want to get ready." Rebecca let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the couch parallel to the one Tom was on. She threw her towel off her head, doing that, her hair fell down so gracefully. In the process of her doing that, her robe came loose. She looked at tom and gave him a little laugh and leaned back.

Tom got up out of the chair he was in, and walked past her. He could've went the other way, but he wanted to tease her. He was still dressed in his boxers, and was looking as if he wasn't a day under 20. Rebecca eyed him on his way over to the couch. He loved when she looked at him like that. His hand brushed the side of her robe that was hanging over the side of the couch, and her proceeded to "accidentally" grab the tie that was holding the sides of the robe together. Rebecca wasn't hesitant by any means. She let the robe fall, and Tom leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I don't think we are going to get to the airport on time as we planned."

She tilted her head up, and looked at Tom with her icy blue ocean eyes. "No. I don't think we will either." She was looking up at him and raised her eyebrow. She raised her hand, and put her pointer finger up to motion for him to come closer. "Now, we only have a short amount of time, don't we? Let's not waste it." She said as she got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, tilting her head sideways to look at Tom grinning ear to ear behind her.

"Oh what have I gotten my self into. Lead the way my queen, lead the way." Hand in hand they left the living room, onto better things.


End file.
